Lost in the Dark
by ravenf6
Summary: The tale of an Organization member whose destiny will unkowingly lead to a journey filled with mystery and danger beyond Castle Oblivion. Rated T for violence and mild language. Chapter 5 now available for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters as this conglomeration is owned by Disney and Square-Enix. But there will be a few that I've created that will come into this story.

An introduction by the Watcher

As far as I can tell, it's been very quiet. A lot of people have often wondered if there was more to life than the mediocrity that they deal with on a daily basis: working for their daily bread, pinching every gil they earn. It makes a person question if there's more to life than thier already hard lot.

Histories and tales weren't exactly carved in stone when they first began to be written. From the greatest of legends to the most humble of fables, all stories begin just like that, a story in the heart of the one who tells it.

Some would say that everything requires an explanation. A great philosopher once believed that to think is to be, yet skeptics and scientists would dismiss such nonsense as touch, feeling and sight are what they believe in. Whatever the case,civilization exists, that is all.

In countless lifetimes, people have either listened to stories from thier elders, or have orated some themselves whether it be help a young one sleep or to impress a companion. Word of mouth, chiseled in stone, or enscribed on paper; many tales of the world are shrouded in mystery and legend. Who can really say for sure if it was true the world was a giant landmass called Pangea eons ago?

As there have been many stories about progress, there have also been accounts about a power long forgotten but ever present in the human soul:

"Darkness". It is written that darkness dwells within every being. From this, evil is born and so spreads into the body like a plague. Some are oblivious to it, while others, consumed by it, becoming Evil. But there are those who are able to suppress the darkness, in other cases, overcome it, becoming paragons for the others look up to, a Hero, so to speak; battling injustice in various forms like greed, terror and destruction.

In the midst of the darkness, one child stood against an incomperable power of evil, saving more lives than could be remembered. When his tale was done, it was supposed to be over.. but fate has a strange way of repeating itself:

A boy named Sora was chosen to wage war against the Darkness and those who seek its power. However, he was not the only one burdened by this awesome destiny. There are others whose stories are yet to be told...

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark**

Chapter 1: Oblivious Memories

12 years ago...

It was a cold, still night in that area, almost like a region lost somewhere in the fabric of time. A large vermillion castle stood on this ground, a fortified keep of strange architecture with towers rising torwards the skies, and even a few jutting from the walls in a bizzare fashion. Undisturbed since what could be a long time, this ediface was unofficially considered the capital of this forest.

Towards this castle, a cloaked man made his way. He gazed at the surrounding areas for a bit of contemplating, then he approached the threshold and knocked. A few moments later, this stranger was surrounded by four others wearing black leather cowls. He was unnerved as one of them apporached.

"What is your business here, stranger?"

The traveler flipped back his hood, revealing a young looking face with silver hair coming down his head. He blinked his yellow eyes calmly and examined the welcoming committee. "I have come to give you a warning."

The committee leader walked up to the silver-haired man. "About what?"

"A great darkness has emerged from far away. This world has been connected."

The others looked at him quizzically. "Connected? Explain yourself, lest you want to be removed for trespassing."

" I shall tell you what I know: In a kingom I visited sometime ago, the signs of the rapture had been etched. This realm became eclipsed by a mysterious force and vanished as if it never were. The same thing happened a long time ago as well."

Three of the cowls began to whisper among themselves, thier leader was a bit skeptical. "If this force of which you speak is far away, why should it concern us?"

The visitor looked up and pointed towards the night sky. "Do you see those stars up there? Every once in a blue moon or so, they have gone out, one after the other. The fates have forseen this event as a terrible omen"

Two more strangers emerged, the first was a young one with white hair covering part of his face, the second was a slightly older man with light shaggy brown hair. "What is the meaning of this?" The tall one asked and then looked at stranger. "Explain yourself, captain."

The cowl known as the captain came forward. "Lord Marluxia, this stranger tells of terrible omens on the horizon."

The white-haired one, Zexion, took this bit derisively. "Hmph. The ramblings of a foolish man. And what proof do you have?"

Drawing back his cloak, the stranger revealed a sleepy-looking boy at his side. He was about seven years old or so, garbed in a shredded shirt and shorts. An orphan if one could guess. This boy had short brown hair and two short silver bangs growing from his peak. "I found this boy shortly after one of the stars went out not too long ago."

The cowled figures examined the boy for a bit and mumured to themselves.

"Were any of his family found" Marluxia asked.

"...None that I could find."

"And what must we do?" Zexion asked.

"Care for the boy, and raise him as your own." The yellow eyed man answered.

This brought a small uproar amongst the cowled group.

" Why should we be saddled with this whelp?" Marluxia asked coldly. "Why not you take care of him?"

The silver-haired shook his head calmly. "I know of you and your people. You seek to study the mysteries of the Heart. I believe that he will learn much from you as you will from him."

Marluxia looked at the two-toned haired child for a minute. "... We always welcome those who seek out the truth...Very well, He can stay."

With a simle on his face, the stranger bowed to the company and handed Marluxia a folded peice of paper. "Give him this letter when he awakens."

"And who should we tell he who gave him that letter?" Zexion asked.

The sage stopped his pace. "Tell him an old friend. I shall see him again when the time comes."

Maluxia turned to the castle, feeling that business was concluded.

"You should beware," the stranger said. "For this darkness is born from the deepest recesses of the soul... and that those who know not from whence they came are doomed to never know where they should go."

With that, the stranger turned and vanished into thin air.

Marluxia and Zexion returned to a large congregation of darkly-garbed people. A small group approached them, the ones in charge, asking of what had transpired with the silver-haired stranger.

"What is that you have?"

Then they showed him thier new visitor.

"A boy? .. strange.."

The four higher ranks regarded the little castaway for a bit."Brown and silver hair? Hm. Very unusual,... but, he can stay if that is his wish."

"What is ths boy called? Has he a name?"

As if a chord was stuck, the boy stirred., He raised his head and look around the strange ediface and the many cowled people that lived here. His light-blue eyes, though tired, sparkled with a bit of life in them. "Huh? where am I?"

Zexion looked down to the child and held out a folded paper. "We were told to give this to you when you awakened."

The boy opened the paper and slowly began to read...after scanning the lines for a bit he stopped and felt a little nervous.

A large-cowled form stepped forward from the sea of black, his was a large-built frame almost like a giant. He threw back his hood to get a better look at the boy. The latter in turn took in the former's features, mistful hazel eyes regarded him slowly. A bit intimidating when also considering his chisel-carved head from the nose to his chin, almost like a statue come to life, except that pale brown hair protruded his scalp in jagged curly fashion. "You are in Castle Oblivion, boy." Lexaeus rumbled in a deep voice. "Do you remember what you are called?"

"...Solrac."

Marluxia came forward and knelt down to level his eyes with his new tenant. "Welcome, Solrac. I am called Marluxia, and you are among the Organization."

The boy had little idea of what an organization was.. but at this point, he wasn't curious.

"We were asked for you to live with us, but the only way we can do that is if you were to join us. What say you?"

Solrac said nothing at first, he looked around the chamber at the gathering of people awating his answer. Not even knowing what an 'organization' was,he was uncertain what to say.. but after a brief introspection of what he would have to lose, two words came from his mouth. "I accept."

Time had passed since that fateful day, the members welcomed thier new member into the fold. In no time, Solrac was learning what seemed to be a long enduring disccussion as to what the 'heart' really was. It was the belief of the Organization that the hearts of people are clouded and obscured of truth, and that it was possible to find out why that is. From time to time, an angry mob would come to try and invade Castle Oblivion. The younger members were secluded whereas the more able-bodied members drove them away. Seven years had passed since the initiation, but life at the lonely castle remained relatively the same. One day however, would change that forever as a scout party had returned with a most unusual acquisition; a girl in white...

End of chapter 1

P.S: I'm not sure if this fic will go that far, but I intend to turn this into something of an epic. But when that will go full throttle.. even I don't know. One more thing, the only things I can claim from this fic are the story and the two other characters, the mysterious sage and Solrac. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you feel that you need to criticise something, please do so in a constructive manner as flamming will not be acceptable.


	2. A girl in white

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. All I own from this fic are Solrac and a few other characters I created.

Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark

Chapter 2: A Girl in White

It had been seven years since the visit of the yellow -eyed sage, Castle Oblivion stood on its spot undisturbed. On the inside however, much was happening. The elders have gathered the entire order in thier council chamber to investigate thier latest development. A young girl a white dress and sandals, somewhere around 8 years of age was brought to the castle, holding only a sketchpad in her hands. Standing in the middle of the room she felt like needle in a haystack; behind her were many more people in black and at the podium in front of her were the ones known as Marluxia and Zexion.

"Let us call this meeting to order." Marluxia commanded. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Not quite master,"answered a young blonded-headed girl answered. Unlike the one in white, this one a few years older and was dressed in a black cowl like the others, she was part of this dark-clad group. "Lexaeus and Solrac are not here."

"Late again, huh?" Zexion surmised with a sly glint in his eyes. "I'm not surprised, ever since Lexaeus began teaching the boy swordsmanship; this is the second time this week they've been late for a summons."'

Marluxia however was not interested. "Larxene, Bring them here at once." He ordered.

The girl looked around the council room with a feeling of dread. She could tell that underneath thier raised cowls, the residents of Castle Oblivion were staring right back at her, as if scanning her very essence.

In another room not too far away, two voices were heard from within...

"No! That's not how you hold it!" Lexaueus thundered to his charge.

"Oh yeah?" Solrac shot back. "How about this?" The apprentice held his new sword like he was making an obscene gesture with the blade.

In the past 3 days, Lexaeus had begun to teach Solrac in the ways of swordsmanship. It was a requirement that all new initiates after a short period of time in the order to learn combat and magic skills in order to defend themselves should hostile situations arise. In most cases, it was about 3 weeks or so that new members would undergo training, but when the matter involves members inducted from childhood, it would not be until they reached thier adolescent years that they would be deemed mature enough to learn how to fight.

Now, at 12 years of age, Solrac was training under Lexaeus, but progress was as slow as molasses.

"Grr.. I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" The giant rebuked. "You're here to learn swords, not backtalk!" Lexaeus began reaching towards his back. Solrac knew that his teacher was going to draw his weapon, but ceased when someone appeared in the chamber. It was rather short but her raised hood could not hide her light aquamarine eyes and blond hair Even though she was a member, Solrac could never get usd to the fact that most everyone kept thier hoods raised.

"Master Lexaeus, your presence is required right now at the council meeting." Larxene stated. "Marluxia has requested it."

"And what of the boy?"

Larxene looked at Solrac and waited a bit to answer: "...all members are to be present." With that said, she vanished.

Lexaeus sighed. "We'll have to finish this later, Solrac. Let's go."

"Do we have to?" the boy asked as he sheathed his blade.

"Yes."

With that, master and apprentice went to join the congregation. There was so much black in the room it was hard to tell where it begun and ended.

"See that you behave." Lexaues told Solrac. "They won't stand for any fooling around after last week."

"What do you mean?" Solrac asked. "It wasn't my fault someone smuggled in that whoopie cusion last time."

Lexaeus grinned slightly. "I doubt that." and left to join Zexion and Marluxia.

_...How did he know? _Solrac thought as he darted around the multitude of cowls in the room, then at last he found what he was looking for: "Hey Baxtion! Over here!"

The 'Baxtion' in questioned turned out to be another member. But unlike most, Baxtion kept his hood down for all to see his long black hair and mischievous brown eyes. "Solrac, I thought you guys were late again!" He went to meet with the latter.

"...We kinda got found out." Solrac began

"I know." Baxtion acknowledged. "Marluxia just wants to get these meetings over with. He's almost antisocial"

"That's not what I meant" Solrac whispered. " I mean Lexaeus knows it was us."

Baxtion could not believe it "You're joking! We slipped in that cushion with such precision and calculation; there's no way possible he can tell it was us."

Solrac remembered quite well. Before last week's meeting, he and Baxtion found a whoopie cushion in one of the storage rooms and drew straws to see who could prank one of the elders...

"_Looks like you got the short one, Solrac"_ _Baxtion proclaimed in triumph._

"_Oh great... If something happens to me, I'm going to get you." Solrac threatened._

"_No sweat, we'll do it so no one finds out." Baxtion beamed happily._

_It was during the late hours of that faithful night while the two laid the practical trap in the procession seat.Under the the seat cushion looked relatively normal to the naked eye... or at least it would be until it was too late. Half a day later during an impromptu gathering, the elders watched from the sides as Maluxia paced about the chamber elaborating on a certain issue:_

_"My fellow collegues, I must remind you that until the anomaly can be studied by the elders themselves, no one is to enter the so-called 'Door of Memory', but to use the tower stairwells should they need to acsend to the upper and lower levels of the castle. _

_From a secret hiding place, both the pranksters waited until Marluxia reached the podium, inches away from thier trap. Then they snuck back to the crowd awaiting one of the finest moments in life; the moment of anticipation..._

_"Should anyone think otherwise, they'll answer to me. And believe me, when I say they'll be in troulbe, I mean-" Then he sat down..._

_...A loud flatulent sound exploded from the seat catching everyone off guard. Marluxia sat frozen in stupified surprise as did the entire assembly. When the realization became manifest, the entire gathering of organization members burst into mighty spasms of laughter and mirth. The lord of Castle Oblivion felt his face turn 3 shades of red as he jumped from his seat and pulled out the whoopie cushion. Words failed him utterly as the chamber echoed with roaring laughter, even the four ancient elders found themselves howling like hyenas. Baxtion and Solrac wriggled on the floor clutching thier sides with tears streaming down thier guffawing faces; it was almost too good to believe, but with many others either haunched over or slapping thier thighs, the joker responsible would be as easy to find as a needle in a haystack. _

The Organization would forever document that fateful incident as the Day of a Thousand Laughs. Marluxia however, was not so forgiving. He vowed that if he found out whoever set up that embarassaing trap, the unlucky fool would be flogged before the entire order.

"Has he told Marluxia?" Baxtion asked his prankster-in-crime.

"Nope." Solrac chimed. "He told me he enjoyed watching Marluxia squirm."

"Cool. So... any ideas for our next target?"

For the past few months, Baxtion and Solrac took it upon themselves to liven up things around the castle by playing secret jokes when no one suspected it. Up until the meeting, no one really minded them, when one takes to consideration the mediocrity of living in the middle of nowhere.

What better place to plot for pranks than under the noses of thier very victims? Overshadowed by the other members and thier own whispered conversations, Solrac and Baxtion had little to worry about as Marluxia called the meeting to order at last.

"First of all, the old business." The cold leader began to sit down, but not before looking under his seat for any wierd surprises. This brought a ripple of snickering from those who attended last week's meeting. "A number of new members have joined our order. They are to go through orientation in two days time.."

"... Ever notice how Marluxia never smiles?" Baxtion whispered to Solrac.

"...What are you thinking?" The latter asked.

"I think he could stand to use a good laugh." the former elaborated. "..and I know just what to do."

Solrac could feel sweat forming on the back of his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Baxtion."

It was too late though, the raven-haried youngster was already forming a plot in his trickster brain. Realizing that convincing Baxtion otherwsie was useless, he turned his attention to the meeting at hand.

Marluxia looked around and motioned to the guards "It has also come to the council's attention that some members have been trying to sneak out of our last meeting." A thin smile curled his lips. "As a countermeasure, the guards will lock the doors for the duration of our meeting today."

As the sound of the doors locking began, the only real complaints came from the younger members, who made up most of the initiates of the first circle of the order.

Solrac knew what was really going on; Marluxia had an idea of who pranked him _This is gonna be a long day, _he sighed and squatted himself on the floor.

Once the griping settled down, the meeting resumed. ".. and that concludes the old business. Now let us move on the new." With that, he stepped down from the podium.

Zexion was next to step up. He cleared his throat before addressing the crowd. "First of all, I'm happy to report that mob attacks have decreased this month by 35 percent. We are currently looking into the matter as to how these outsiders come here, let alone how they even know of us."

_The usual song-and-dance. _Solrac thought as he listened to Zexion continue his report.

" The elders have decided that for now, no one is to leave this castle without first getting approval from thier superiors. This will insure that all members in the order will be safe within these walls. Next up we have a new guest from the outside world." Zexion gestured to the girl in white. "Step forward."

The girl approached the floor, paying no attention to the whispered conversations of the assembly.

Solrac droned his eyes upward a little to catch a glimpse of the girl. And he found it quite unusual, on account the way she now held herself; more relaxed than when she first entered the room.

.."She's kinda cute, don't you think?" Baxtion whispered to Solrac.

"W-whaddya mean?" The latter asked..

"Come on, don't tell me you've been staring at the wall all this time." Baxtion added with a slightly evil grin. "Some of the other girls have a crush on you;.I've seen love letters."

"Knock it off, we'll get in trouble." Poor Solrac was never goinig to hear the end of that. He turned his gaze towards Zexion and the girl, trying hard to drone out Baxtion's teasing.

"..You say you were brought here just now, what is your name?"

She thought for a second before answering"Um... Namine, sir."

_What an interesting name. _Thought Solrac as he observed. He just felt a little uneasy since some of the younger female members thought he was really cute. It was hard for him to be alone nowadays.

"Do you remember where you came from?" Zexion asked Namine.

"Not very much." came the answer. "Just that I lived in a town with a big clocktower at sunset...that's it."

Marluxia thought about this for a bit. It reminded him of when Solrac was brought here. "If you wish to stay here, you will have to join our order. Otherwise you will have to go."

Namine didn't like the ultimatum. "Um... I'm not sure, everyone else is looking at me creepy."

"Hold it, Marluixa, don't you think that's harsh?" Zexion asked. "It's not in our code to force people into joining us."

"Nor is taking in anyone who just happens to be dropped at our doorstep..." He answered, casting a consternous gaze at Solrac. The latter of which, did not like this either.. "Unless of course, someone's willing to put up with her."

This brought up audible muttering among the congregation. Even Baxtion stopped his plotting on account of this new development.

Lexaeus observed the moment and began to think about it. He turned to his pupil and saw a question in his eyes. With Marluxia's recent tendancies, she'll be cast out as soon as the meeting ended.

"Is there one in the Organization who would claim responsibilty for this child?" Marluxia asked. No answer. "Then I have little choice but to have her-"

"-Hold on a minute." Lexaeus interrupted.

"And why should I?" Marluxia asked as he stepped down to the floor. "If no one will take her, I hereby exercise my authority as lord of this castle to have her removed-"

"-Then I will." The strongman said calmly.

Marluxia found his words caught in his throat.

"Any objections?"

Many voices began to rise above the whispers.

"Can he be serious?"

"Master Lexaeus must be getting soft, ever since that boy came here."

"But you know what the law is."

"This could get ugly..."

Zexion pounded the gavel to call for silence. Then he turned to Lexaeus." So you wish to take her in? You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you, Lexaeus?

He merely stood firm and nodded.

After what seemed to be an eternity Zexion delilvered the verdict. "Then you are to present your claim to the elders immediately. Until thier judgement has been decided, this meeting will be in recess." With one last bang of the gavel the masses began to disband."

The sentries unlocked the doors to empty the chamber. With all the attendants gone to thier own affairs, two certain members were left alone.

Baxtion leaned against the wall his face lined with thought. "This is unexpected."

"You mean what master Lexaeus did?" Solrac asked.

"That and Marluixa's behavior. He's never been like this before."

"What do you mean?" Solrac asked.

"Come on, Solrac, you've been here 7 years and haven't noticed?" Baxtion asked in disbelief. "Marluxia's changing; you saw what he tried to do just now."

"But you don't think he'd **really** kick someone out like that, would you?"

Baxtioned sighed in resign. "Solrac, you're so naive. Ever since you were brought here, more people came to this castle. Not that the increase in memberships haven't been a good thing, but Marluxia's feeling very frustrated about the changes taking place since then."

"Hey, I never asked anyone to come to this place." Solrac answered in defense.

"That's not the point." Baxtion shook his head. "To him, your coming here is a reminder of why he can't do things like he used to ."

Solrac was getting flustered."He's the guy in charge of this place, right?"

Baxtion shrugged his shoulders. "He is, but that doesn't mean he's king of the castle. With most of the new members being as young as us, the elders themselves have found it necessary to keep watch over stuff like this. Now Marluxia can't do anything unless he has thier approval."

The pieces were now falling into place. " And this meeting isn't doing anything for his popluarity,"

"Exactly my point, my two-tone headed friend." Baxtion nodded. He then looked at the closed doors to the council chamber. "I don't think he'll take a joke so easily afterwards...well, since we've got some time to kill, wanna do the usual?"

Solrac began to smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

**Please be sure to leave a review on your way out...**


	3. Chill

Tonight, I celebrate my 22nd birthday. As a special treat, I thought I'd give you another chapter in this fic. Quite a bit goes on in this one so without further ado (unless you count the dislaimer, of course), I give you chapter 3.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters with the exceptions, Solrac, Baxtion, Drasil and his elder cronies...

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark**

Chapter 3: Chill

Zexion and Marluxia led the two deep in the castle center for thier Lexaeus and Namine found themselves waiting in a large, dark room, illuminated only by the moonlight shafts from the few windows on the walls.

The silence was broken when four cowls emerged in midair. Thier gaunt, shriveled forms made the leather cowls they wore as if robes.

One of them, with a beard flowing from his hood raised his gaze to meet with the three visitors. "Is this one, Zexion?" as the old one asked, his beard seemed to move with his speech.

"Yes, Drasil , he is." Zexion motioned to Lexeaues and Namine.

"And you say that she was about to be removed by Marluxia?"

"Almost, had it not be for Lexaeus." Zexion continued. "Regretfully, that decision caused an uproar..."

From an outsider's perspective, Castle Oblivion would seem as a bizzare mixture of architectual styles. Several smaller buildings were joined to the main keep by bridges and towers that annexed the entire structure as a whole, only one single tower was seperate, leaning on a smll porition of land. With most of its towers sticking out from the walls or even upside-down below the foundations, it was a place of great mystery, one that suited the Organization well.

The winds howled quietly as Baxtion and Solrac stood in an large empty courtyard, several floors above ground level.

"It's been three days since you started," Baxtion began. " I trashed you last time. Are you sure you wanna do this? ."

"I'm sure." Solrac said as he took out a wooden practice sword. "I'll kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks!"

Baxtion reached behind his back and drew out a warhammer, a smirk on his face. "I'll be the judge of that." He beckoned with an empty hand "Come get me."

With a yell of attack Solrac charged Baxtion from the courtyard. As the gap close, he swung a mighty blow but after cleaving only the air, he jerked around and found his opponent behind him with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't tell me you thought that would work?"

Slightly annoyed, Solrac then began a series of stabs, but once again, Baxtion dodged with little effort. "Hold still, will ya?"

"No way." Baxtion lectured. "Not unless you make me, of course."

Solrac tried a swing to Baxtion's head. Quick as a flash, the target deflected with his hammer throwing him off guard and wide open. _Cripes!_

Baxtion thrusted his hammer into Solrac's stomach, causing the latter to double over, then rapped his head with the shaft, sending him to the ground.

"Lexaeus, this evening you've come to seek an audience with us, the elders of the Organization. We have aquisted to hear your proposition." Drasil turned his head slightly. "Young Zexion will bear witness to what proecedes here, is that understood?"

Zexion bowed his head slightly. "Yes, master."

For all his years in the Organization, Lexaeus had rarely seen the elders outside of this darkened room. Even though time has withered their bodies, it had also served to temper thier studies in magic and knowledge of the soul, making them the most powerful members in the order, second only to the Superior himself.

"This meeting now comes to order. Lexaeus, you have come here seeking to take this child in, do you not?"

Namine looked at Lexaeus not knowing what to think.

"I do, elder." The giant spoke.

"While it is not a blasphemy to bring in outsiders, your decision has aroused the anger of Marluxia, the lord of this castle. Do you deny it?"

"No."

Solrac was now having a problem; his attacks had little effect thus far, now Baxtion commanded the exercise using his warhammer as both a weapon and deterrent. Even though like his sword, it was a practice weapon, not intended to cause pain, warhammers could still do some damage.

"What's the matter?" the latter called out. "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I'm just getting started."

Solrac moved in to close quarters. he ducked a swing from Baxtion's hammer catching his opponent off guard and kicked his stomach.

"This is most unusual. You wish to take her in, but not as a member?" Drasil asked Lexaeus.

"I do." The strongman said. "As much as Marluxia would claim otherwise, The Organization's goal is to study the Heart. And I believe that we can learn something from this girl."

The elders whispered to each upon hearing Lexaues' claim, then Drasil turned an about face. "Lexaeus, your words have a ring of truth, we shall deliberate this for a time before making our decision."

Lexaeus moved to bow, a raised hand stopped him.". Be mindful though, Lexaues; although we 4 are the highest in standing of the Organization, we have grown old. Should Marluxia find an oppurtunity, we fear that with his current position, there may be trouble on the horizon. Do not forget why the Organization exists."

The kick had caused Baxtion to drop to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. "Whoa.. not bad... "

Solrac was now looking pleased with himself. "So much for your warhammer. Any last words?"

Baxtion slowly rose to his feet. "Yeah... " In a movement that betrayed his loss of breath, he closed the gap in what seemed to be a split second, then he let loose a furious offensive of swings and strikes that left Solrac barely blocking and dodging the attacks. Eventually Baxtion knocked the wooden sword out of his friend's hands and braced for the final blow.

It was over, Solrac had nothing to defend himself and now it was time for a really big headache. Baxtion was ready to bring the hammer down when he could have sworn it was fixed in place, in spite his struggling, he couldn't move it.

"I had a feeling I'd find you two up here." A stern voice called out. Both Solrac and Baxtion turned pale when they found out it was Lexaeus who stopped thier bout, with a firm grip on the raised warhammer.

"Umm, Master Lexaeus, this isn't what it looks like." Solrac began flustered. "We were just passing time while you were with the elders."

Lexaeus turned a grim look to Solrac, causing him to sweat. Then his scowl relaxed to a smile. "Looks like you boys are taking quite the interest in your training. That's good."

"Well.." Solrac said sheepishly. " It was no big-" A rap on his head from Lexaeus cut him off.

"You haven't mastered the basics yet, You two could have hurt yourselves!"

"But Lexaeus, this was my doing." Baxtion said cautiously. "I meant no harm, my intention was to give Solrac some pointers."

Lexaeus was silent for a moment then he walked up to the raven-haired neophyte. "... While I do agree with your idea, you must also remember that it's better if you actually knew what you were doing. Accidents could happen."

Solrac and Baxtion thought about this for a moment and then sighed. "We're sorry, master."

"We shall talk about this later." Lexaeus said. "But right now, the elders have called to continue the meeting."

Before Solrac could question what was going on, Lexaeus vanished. "... How does he do that?"

"Beats me." Baxtion answered. "Might as well do what he said and go back..."

About ten minutes later, the council chamber was once again filled to capacity. All eyes turned towards the elders as they gathered at the podium. Daltus, the chief elder cleared his throat before at last beginning what had started earlier.

"This meeting shall now resume. In the matters concerning of the girl Namine, a decision has been made and is as thus...

The room was no silent. When it seemed to drag on on forever, three words were at last uttered:

"She can stay..."

Marluxia could not believe it. Before the masses could say anything, they were motioned for silence.

"This decision had been made in accordance to the creed of our order. Although She will not stay as a member, we believe that Namine can be helpful in our goal oF understanding the Heart. She shall stay under Lexaeus' custody."

Many loud inaudible words were exchanged ove the decision. It took many loud bangs of the gavel, but the room maintaned silence once again.

"And that will conclude this meeting."

Only the disinterested left immediately, a few others were debating to themselves as to why this discion was made.

"Wow, that was fast." Baxtion begun. "You relieved?"

"... I guess.." Solrac shrugged. "But something still bugs me. Why would someone like Lexaeus stick up for someone like Namine?"

"...You really want to know?" A familiar voice crept upon the two. They were nervous when they found out it Lexaeus who snuck up behind them.

"I was just looking for you two."

"Um... you didn't happen to hear us just now, did you?"

The giant looked down upon them with slightly evil grin. " Every word of it. Now come."

Marluxia walked towards his chambers alone, stewing in his thoughts. Once again Drasil and his elders made a fool of him. This was getting to be a great annoyance. As he reached his destination, he saw another member leaning against the wall with his hood raised.

"Had a bad day?" The stranger asked.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Vexen." Marluxia rebuked. "Especially from you."

Vexen threw back his hood taken aback, his skin was pale as his hair, even his green eyes were dull and dreary. "My lord, I'm offended. I thought you could use some cheering up."

Marluxia threw the doors open and stormed in. "You better at least have some news regarding your progress."

Vexen's features contorted into a quick sneer at the statement. "Regarding this door you speak of, it's quite a mystery. My tests are inconsistant as of now."

"What do you mean?" Marluxia asked. "You're supposed to be the researcher around this place?"

"I say this," Vexen began "Because everyone who volunteered for this project so far claims to see something different on the other side. In most cases, things that are familiar to the person who entered. It is my theory that the memories of the person who enters this door has a sort of correlation."

Marluxia reflected this information, though it wasn't much to go on. "I suppose you'll need more time to prove this?"

"That, and at least a few more test subjects." Vexen answered.

"Do it then." came a resigned Marluxia. "This door might be of some use."

Vexen turned around and began to leave.

"One more thing, Vexen." the lord began. "The girl in white who'll be staying with us..."

"What about her?" Vexen asked.

"There's something... elusive about her. Not sure how, but ... I want you to observe her."

"As you wish.." Vexen exited the room with a cold grin on his face.

It was the late hours of the night that Lexaeus led Namine across the castle, with Solrac and Baxtion bringing the up the rear. "Are you well?" he asked trying to sound nonthreatening.

Namine gazed at the surroundings. Despite the allibaster walls and arches, she felt uneasy at the shadows casted by the light of Lexaeus' candle. "Not too bad..?"

Lexaeus knew that wasn't a truthful answer, she was a little scared. "It'll pass. Most initates always feel that way at first." He glanced at the guilty party behind her, trying to look poised. "This castle will be your home, so feel free to ask me anything."

When they reached the end of the hall, Lexaeus motioned to stop, then he took a key from his pocket and opened a door, revealing a tidy bedroom.

"This will be your dorm for now." He said to Namine.

Namine thought the room was spacious, the bed looked alright, but it needed dusting. "Are you sure, Mister Lexaeus?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I shall come for you." The strongman answered. "But should you require anything until then." He glanced at Solrac and Baxtion. "These two will attend you."

The latter were taken by surprised. They wanted to protest but a stern gaze from Lexaeus silenced them. "I'll decide your punishments in the morning as well. Good night." With that, Lexaeus walked into the darkened gloom.

"Not good." Baxtion sighed. "It's dark, cold, and we're in trouble."

"C'mon, it's not that bad." said Solrac. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"..Why don't you two come in?" Namine asked her two servants. "It's not that bad in here."

Both of them hesitant, but rather than sleep in the cold halls, they aquisted to join her.

Half an hour later, Vexen was lurking . He was told that Lexaeus lead the girl around here somewhere so now was a good time to do some observation.

While Namine sat herself on the bed while Baxtion and Solrac glanced around the room. Only a single candle provided light in this room.

"It's kinda dark in here, isn't it?" Baxtion asked no one in particular.

Solrac glared at darkness trying to get his bearings"..I think there's a a lamp post or something on the walls."

"Okay, so let's just-"

"-Watch we're you're going!"

"Watch out for that chair-"

"Ugh, whoa, stop that or we're gonna.."

At that same moment, Vexen had heard the commotion and was about to knock when he heard a loud crash on the other side.

"Are you two alright?" Namine peered over the bed..

Solrac and Baxtion looked liked crumpled pillows after a run in with the chair.

"I've seen better days." Baxtion groaned.

"I'm glad you're okay.." Solrac began. "But could you please get your feet off my head?"

A knock came at the door.

"Who's there?" Baxtion asked.

"It's Vexen." came a muffled answer.The door swung open and inward stepped the researcher. "So how are you all doing this evening?" he asked the group.

"Oh you know, just finding a place to crash." Solrac answered.

_A pun, how droll._ Vexen thought as his attention shifted to a white-dressed girl on the bed. "So you must be Namine. How do you find this castle so far?"

Namine felt a little uncomfortable the way Vexen was looking at her. "It's not too bad.. this room is a little messy, though."

"I'm afraid that everyone picks up after themselves in this castle." Vexen answered bluntly. "Unless of course, someone gets in trouble."

"Someone like you?" Baxtion asked.

"What?" The latter asked curiously

"Come on, Vexen, you lock yourself in your research, I pretty sure that's why you're here." The trickster leaned against the wall.

"I... I just came to see if all was well. Apparently my inquisition was pointless." Vexen sighed, then he left the room closing the door behind him.

After leaving the room 'disappointed,' Vexen's mind began turning its many gears. _Interesting._ He thought anew, _There's something about that girl all right, it's faint, but Marluxia may be onto something.._ With this and many other thoughts flooding his head, Vexen left the darkened corriders to ponder this riddle in his lab...

End of chapter 3

Read and review, please. No flames or I will use them to burn the offenders.


	4. The Sketchpad Diaries 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do own a couple of characters that I've created thus far.

Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark

Chapter 4: The Sketchpad Diaries 1: Crusty dishes, hidden lesson.

The early hours of morning flooded the windows of Castle Oblivion with golden sunlight. On days like this, most everyone in the castle had one thought: sleeping until noon.

The two would be attendants were making more noise than the termites. Namine sat up in her bed annoyed at her unceremonious alarm clocks. Then almost as quickly, a thought came to her, she quietly reached for her drawing materials on the nightstand and began putting pencil to paper.

In his laboratory, Vexen was becoming irritable. Four shriveled members with their hoods over descended. The elders came to oversee the ongoing study of the mysterious "Door" that appeared recently in the castle.

"Are you certain more people should be involved in this experiment?" Daltus asked. "This is an endeavor that hasn't shown much progress."

"That's because there isn't enough data gathered from the past subjects." Vexen answered. "I need more people to help me figure out exactly how and why this door is even here."

"This is unheard of." Drasil said as he leafed through the research notes. "You've already had a number of our order go through the door... and yet according to this, what they saw drove them mad."

"They're undergoing treatment as we speak." Vexen gritted. "They will recover in due time."

"You and Marluxia are taking a risk with this phenomena." Gariin, the third elder said. "We can't have our people going crazy over something that can't be controlled."

"Hence this research." Vexen answered. "I need more time and subjects."

"Then perhaps you may want to rethink this through." Norg the fourth elder said. "If not for your sake, then for those in the order."

"You can continue this 'experiment'."Daltus told the cold scientist. "Provided you work out the bugs."

With that, the elders left the lab. Vexen fumed in silence before temperament got the better of him. He grabbed the nearest beaker he could find and dashed it against the floor, collective reasoning slowly returned as he watched the running liquid mix with the broken glass shards.

_I don't understand it. It's been only two weeks since I've started... blast Daltus and his old cronies._

Vexen spent a short minute musing the spill before something else came to mind. "No matter. First things first, ...that girl Namine,... there is something about her... hmm, perhaps I won't have to be so secretive to find out about her after all..."

Half an hour later, Namine was putting the finishing touches on her latest work. She couldn't stop herself from grinning at how it turned out. But before she could finish, an unexpected noise came out of the blue: a yawn. Namine needed no second bidding, she scrambled to hide her sketchpad before her two 'attendants' could awaken.

Baxtion's groan was almost like a zombie as he rubbed at his tired eyes. "That's the last time I sleep a against the wall...

Solrac rose from his spot and cricked his back, making an almost dreadful sound. He squinted his gaze as he looked around the light entrenched room. One of the annoyances of the morning was that with all the white in the walls, it served to intensify the sunlight that entered from the windows.

"Morning, sunshine." Namine chirped.

"Huh?" Solrac mumbled "Morning already?"

"Yes," she tried to suppress a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Solrac.

"I ... really can't say." She laughed.

"Come on, what's so funny?"

"... look in the mirror."

He turned slowly.. and saw something strange.. "What the- heck is that weird-looking thing?"

Namine could hold her mirth no longer; "That's you, bed head!"

One hour later, most of the residents of the castle were in the dining quarters, the cooks were rushing back and forth between hot stoves and boiling cauldrons, as keeping the entire Organization fed was a most grueling task.

"Please master Lexaeus, not this?" Solrac protested. "Anything but kitchen duty!"

"I'm afraid this is rather appropriate." The giant answered.

Baxtion took a quick look at the sinks and flinched; mountains of dishes swayed menacing like a giant octopus tentacle. "And how is this going to make amends?"

Lexaeus bent towards the two with a slightly evil grin and uttered a few words that chilled them to the bone: "...Lord Marluxia's rather interested in finding out who booby-trapped him..."

Needing no second bidding, Solrac and Baxtion began to barbarous task of washing dishes. Quite possibly Three times worse than having to deal with angry mobs.

Namine sat at a lonely table poking at her food, she gazed around the mess hall with a sort of longing in her eyes. She saw at the other tables members talking and making jokes, dishing out gossip or other things she only guess. _I'm the odd one out_. She thought with a sigh. The only thing she had to keep her company at present was the sketchpad. After a few swallows of scrambled eggs, she flipped it open and began to draw once more.

Back in the kitchen, operation dish wash was turning into a disaster...

"Watch where you're carrying those, Baxtion!" Solrac called out to Baxtion, who was struggling with a pile of clean dishes

"These things are heavy,... oh shoot they're gonna fall!" the jokster shouted as the plate highest up began to slide off.

Solrac leaped for the wayward dishes the way a football quarterback dove for a pass, it was close, as if the final play of the game. He reached as far as his arm would allow him, then he slipped. _CRIPES!_ After hitting the floor he slowly opened his eyes, fearing the worse but opened them to a surprise.

"...Nice catch." Lexaeus grunted.

Though it was hard to believe it, Solrac saw the nearly ill-fated plate resting in his hands. A sigh of relief was his reward.

"Finally!" Baxtion groaned. "That's the last of it." He wiped his hands which were now wrinkly and burning from all the scrubbing.

Almost as if on cue, Lexaeus strode into the kitchen like a crow in the fog. "Have you two finished yet?"

"Just about." Solrac answered as he added his pate to the pile of clean dishes.

Lexaeus took out a small watch out of his pocket and regarded it for a second: "...Half an hour, I'm impressed you two haven't gone stir crazy. But that's only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Baxtion asked.

"The dishes were mercy..." Lexaeus smirked. "Next up is discipline. Time for your lessons.".

Satisfied with her latest work, felt her appetite return. Just as she finished cleaning her plate, she saw three familiar faces emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, looks like something grisly this way comes." She mused to herself as she followed. But it didn't take long for her to draw attention.

"So, curiosity led you to us?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes, sir."Namine answered.

"How fortunate it is we ran into you."

"Why's that?" Solrac asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The giant smirked.

_That can't be good..._ Baxtion thought.

"Well now, what are the four of you doing here so early?" A voice called out from the side.

"... Oh, it's just you, Vexen." Lexaeus grunted. "What do you want?"

Sure enough, the researcher slunk out from his hiding place. "I was just wondering if I could borrow the children in your charge for a bit."

"You'll have to wait, I have lessons in store for them in the Magic Hall."

Vexen smiled inwardly. "Really? This should be interesting. "

As they walked towards their destination. Baxtion motioned Solrac to slow down a bit."Something's fishy." he whispered.

"You mean Mr. Cold Shoulder?" Solrac asked in a hush.

"Bingo. He's never this friendly."

"So, what's your plan."

"Act like nothing's wrong for now.."

"What are you two doing, lagging behind?" Lexaeus thundered. "Hurry it up."

A quick wink-and-nod exchange later, Solrac and Baxtion hastened to their master's call...

In the large tower sticking out from the middle tier, was a large chamber. where many members spent a portion of the day practicing magic with the elders. It was required in the curriculum for new members to learn a small degree in the arts of magic as well as hand-to-hand combat.

"Don't try to force it, young one." Drasil told a struggling youth. "Conjure the fire from within and let your hands be the instrument of its creation."

The youth did as he was bid. It was for a moment he felt calm, then a puff of fire manifested in his hand. "Wow! I... did it?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." The bearded elder said. "It will take hard work for you to master it, but for now, congratulations."

"Thank you, Grandpa Drasil!" the excited pupil hugged his teacher. The ancient one patted the grateful child's hair.

Though he was very old, Drasil spent most of his years instructing new initiates in magic. The younger members regarded him as their 'grandfather'.because of his warmth and wisdom. Among the elders, he cared little for the petty politics that would often erupt between Marluxia and Daltus. The troubles with the mobs an d Vexen's current experiments were rather taxing, especially for an old man. And yet, if he was to spend the remainder of his years teaching magic to the children in the Organization, he would not change anything. Moments like this made it all worth while. He looked up for a bit and noticed a small group entering the room. "You're late again, Lexaeus."

"My apologies, Master Drasil." Lexaeus bowed slightly. "However the fault was not ours." He eyed Vexen in annoyance.

"What? I don't like to spend all of my time in the laboratory, I'll have you know." Vexen argued.

"Whatever the impotence," Drasil interrupted. "What's done is done. Are these the ones who need instruction?"

"Only one of them. The girl." Lexaeus gestured to Namine.

"Just her?" The old man asked. "And what of these two?"

"I have a special lesson of my own planned for them."

Solrac and Baxtion gulped nervously, they did not like the sound of that.

"... So be it." Drasil smiled. "Let me know when you are finished."

With that, Lexaeus whisked away with his students.

Leaving only three behind, Drasil sighed. Do you know anything of magic, young Namine?"

"No." She answered.

Drasil cracked his withered fingers before showing a grin withing his beard. "We shall begin instruction immediately, but there is one thing." He turned his ancient eyes towards the researcher. "Vexen. I require your help in this matter. It will be only with it that we shall decide where to proceed."

"Um,...elder, I'm rather surprised. " Vexen stuttered all of a sudden, however, a faint sparkle gleamed in his dreary eyes. _Foolish old man. All you're doing is helping me to uncover that which I originally sought. Lord Marluxia will be pleased, but then, that's just the beginning..."_

Solrac felt uneasy as their destination turned out to be the same courtyard he tried to spar with Baxtion just yesterday, if he knew Lexaeus, this wasn't just a coincidence. "So... master, why have you brought us here?"

Lexaeus fixed his eyes on him as a wolf did its prey. "Remember what I told you yesterday? When I caught you here?"

"Yes." Baxtion said. "Is this about the... you know?

The giant nodded. "That and a bit more. If you two have taken it upon yourselves to learn how to fight, perhaps it's time to show me what you've learned." He reached behind his back and drew out an object that made Solrac and Baxtion pale: A fearsome sword that was easily almost as long and heavy as its wielder. Lexaeus' enormous hand gripped tightly to to blue handle. The thick blade was black as night as it snaked toward the end, curving backward to allow maximum swinging efficiency. A thick crimson edge ran down the blade on both sides, ending only at the handle where it became a large yellow block. This metallic menace was unquestionably heavy but just imagine what it could do in the hands of a warrior like Lexaeus. The thoughts were very unnerving.

"Uh,... maybe we could talk about this?" Baxtion asked the grim teacher as he slowly approached. "Maybe we could just have kitchen duty for a while?"

While he casted for mercy, something made him flip out. Solrac took out his wooden sword, awaiting the onslaught.

"Solrac, have you lost it?" Baxtion shouted. " Don't tell me you think we actually stand a chance here?"

Solrac turned towards his shaken friend. Despite sweating a little, he stood his ground. "Why not? I have been learning for a while."

"But just LOOK at that thing. That's not a weapon, that's a monster!" Baxtion ranted. "How are we gonna beat that?"

"We won't know that unless we try, Baxtion."

This brought a hearty chuckle from Lexaeus, he could not believe such audacity. "You should listen to him, Solrac. If he thinks this looks unpleasant, imagine how it will feel?"

Solrac felt his heartbeat quicken a little. "I won't be feeling it, 'cause I'm not gonna let you hit me with it."

Instead of a chuckle it was full on laughter that came out of Lexaeus' mouth. "'Not gonna let me hit you?' Baxtion must have hit you in the head yesterday If you think it's that simple, then you have a lot to learn. Have at you!"

Lexaeus' school of hard knocks was now in session...


	5. Sketchpad Diaries 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, but I do own Solrac, Baxtion, and Drasil.

It's amazing how much time flies, I almost forgot about this little project. With so many other things going on, I often forget to update. I'm not dead yet, if anyone's asking. In spite of that, I apologize for taking so long to update this story. Things have also been rough on me what with work and other things. Enjoy the chapter!

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark**

****

Chapter 5: The Sketchpad Diaries- Five different ways to say "Ouch".

Lexaeus began the 'lesson' with a charge. It was pretty scary watching a big guy on a stampede, what was worse was that this guy had a really big sword to match. Despite the outcome of being a nasty smear on the floor, Solrac stood his ground. As he drew near, Lexaeus held out his sword, ready to strike.

Not too far away, Baxtion could only watch as his best friend was about to become roadkill. "Let me just say one thing before the impending collision."

"What's that?" Solrac asked.

"DUCK!"

A crimson arc whooshed at the final moment. Lexaeus skidded to a stop and looked behind him "... Looks like he couldn't take it..."

Baxtion stood riveted to his spot with wide eyes. From what he saw, Solrac just stood there surprised, his head was gone. He was speechless, but then he felt something burn inside him. "... He was a good friend,..." Looking at the war hammer in his hands, he knew what had to be done. "Master or not..." He lifted his head to Lexaeus with a gaze of fury "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Pay for what?" A muffled voice asked. "Did he break something?"

"Y-...you mean...?"

The standing body popped a head out of the cowl. Solrac was alive and well. "You told me to duck, right?"

Baxtion didn't know whether to kill him or say something. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of; he walked up to his friend and punched him hard in the stomach, causing the silver-banged victim drop to his knees scarce of breath. "You little jerk! I thought you were-!"

"But I'm not, am I?" Solrac grunted. "You've got a hard punch..." He had a little trouble getting to his feet.

"Spare me the comedy routine." Lexaeus said dryly. " It won't save you from the taste of my steel."

Now he started to walk towards them.

When Solrac got to his feet, he felt something else hit him. "I got an idea." he whispered.

"I'm all ears," came Baxtion's reply.

In spite of what they could be talking about, Lexaeus was still advancing on them.

"...that should work."

"You sure?"

"Only one way to find out."

Now the two were looking serious as the giant Lexaeus approached. "So you two decided to call for mercy? I don't blame you." He raised his sword, casting the two in a large shadow.

"Now!" Solrac shouted

Baxtion lunged forward.

_An all out charge, how predictable. _Lexaeus thought as he brought down his sword, but at the last second, Baxtion rolled to the left, dodging the mammoth blade as it bit into the stone floor. "Not bad, but-!" He couldn't get another word in as something hard hit him on the chin, then in his back.

"Oh yeah!" Solrac shouted. "That'll teach you to take us lightly!" _First off, Baxtion drew his attention with a 'charge'. With this distraction it leaves him wide open to a surprise attack. Brilliant!_

What came next chilled him, a deep chuckle. Lexaeus merely cricked his back in place, the sickening sound would make someone squeamish. "It's never a good thing for a rookie to celebrate when he's really done nothing." Jerking the sword out of the ground Lexaeus darted towards with speed that belied his large body.

Solrac was frantic as he narrowly dodged the stabs and and arcs his master made, he was trapped almost as quickly as he moves.

"I must admit, fear often makes a good teacher." Lexaeus grinned. "Desperation can allow a person to do things without thinking it."

"Don't you ever get tired swinging that thing around?" Solrac asked as he continued the defensive. "You can put someone's eye out with that!" To his next surprise, Lexaeus suddenly stopped...

"Hmm, this is strange indeed." Drasil mused. "You cannot conjure elemental manifestations, and yet I can feel something most peculiar about you, Namine"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. "You mean I can't do magic?"

"Kind of yes, and yet kind of no." Vexen answered. "You see Namine, there are different kinds of magic, most of which, according to my studies are rudimentary elements. For years, I've helped the elders to discern these kind of things using science."

"By incorporating the results, we can gleam the pursuit of magic for anyone in the Organization." Drasil finished.

"So, what happens know?" Namine asked.

"We go to my lab." Vexen answered. "It will be a good start for this sort of thing."

Baxtion was watching the battle unfold, at this point he would be a second in case his friend was unable to continue. Right now he saw the two combatants at a standstill. M_aster Lexaeus looks relaxed. This could be a problem._

At first time seemed to stand still, Lexaeus stood there with his hands gripped on his sword, Then without warning, the ground began to rumble. Solrac began to feel the floor under his feet buckle, Lexaeus merely stood like a rock. "Oh no, what now?"

"Now... I will teach you the true meaning of pain..." Lexaeus smirked. With a gesture of his hands, several small chunks of the floor burst out of their foundation. Expecting the worse, Solrac braced himself.

Not too far away, Baxtion watched closely as the new developments. "_...This is going to be grisly... but..."_

The rocks began to hover around a confident Lexaeus and an anxious Solrac. The student could tell as he stared into his master's eyes, cold and hard...

On the rooftops overlooking the battle, two members were watching, their hoods obscuring their faces. The first was peering over the ramparts with curious interest. "...Looks like Lexaeus is going to finish him off." He turned to his companion, who was lying on his back staring at the ebony skies above. "What do you think about it?"

"...That's too bad." The latter sighed, compared to the other one watching the battle, he was tall and gangly.. "He was doing good so far, it's always the same when someone thinks they can face the our resident Sparticus and live unscathed."

Lexaeus lowered his weapon and stood relaxed.

"What's the matter?" Solrac asked. "Why are you looking at me like that-!" He was soon silenced as a he felt a piece of debris whiz near his head.

"...I hope you're light on your feet." Lexaeus spoke . "Otherwise... I'd hate to be in your position."

And he was right another rock shot out from the fleet, Solrac dodged it fairly quickly, but grunted in pain as second one hit his back. "So that's how you wanna play, master?"

Lexaeus answered with more rocks shooting out like bullets from a gun. The student had little trouble weaving his way out of harm.

"Is that the best you've got, old man?" Solrac asked with a smug grin.

Baxtion paled when he heard this. _Bad move, Solrac. VERY bad.. _And he was right, with the second, volley, he saw Solrac struggling as more rocks began to pelt him, try as he might, he was not able to avoid or block successfully..._Well, no time like the present._ The trickster thought as he tucked his weapon away.

A battered Solrac was ready to drop as the pain of Lexaeus' attack began taking its toll. Breathing heavily, he could hardly hold his sword, let alone gaze at his master clearly.

"What? Are you tired already?" the giant grinned. "If you're smart, you'll get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

All the boy could do was pant and stare.

"Don't give me that look." Lexaeus rebuked. " You brought this upon yourself by thinking you're invincible. But don't worry, I'll put a quick end to the lesson." Lexaeus selected a stone roughly the size of his hand and took his aim.

Solrac tried to move out of the way, but his body refused to budge. _This is it._ He thought. _I tried, so hard..._

Through blurred eyes, he could see a dark form reared back, ready to launch his payload.

_I failed..._

Lexaeus watched with a wicked grin as he sent his cannon rock in for the kill. "This is the end."

As the rock neared impact, Solrac braced for the blow, but at that moment, the rock shattered to nothing. Both student and teacher were stunned at this new development.

"How is this possible?" Lexaeus demanded, his gazed fixed on the weary Solrac. "You're ready to drop, there's no way you could do something like that."

"He didn't." Baxtion's voice called out. Lexaeus turned around and saw the dark-haired boy with one arm reaching towards Solrac. "I wasn't planning to do this until later, though."

"So, that's what you and Drasil have been working on these past months?" Lexaeus grinned. "I'm impressed that you could conjure barrier magic like that." He pointed his black sword at him. "It won't save you."

Baxtion's face was now serious. "I'm not worried about that." Now he had both arms at the ready. "I shall be your opponent now. For everything you did to Solrac... I will unleash tenfold!"

Lexaeus moved with a speed that betrayed his large size, taking Baxtion by surprise, as he swung his blade, Baxtion put his hands out to there Lexaeus' blade was arcing, it noisily clanged off the still air, . Lexaeus tried again with a stab, but Baxtion jumped back and repeated his trick.

Despite his aches, Solrac watched the battle from the side, he was awed as he saw his friend fend off his teacher's assault using his magic. It worked to an effect that Lexaeus was getting irritated. He tried to walk closer, but his aching ribs reminded him not to. All he could do was continue to watch.

"What's the matter, Master?" Baxtion asked the brute. "Can't hit something in front of you?"

Lexaeus merely harrumphed. "Avoiding and evading... not bad. And you showing good use of your power so far.

Baxtion allowed himself a grin.

"However..." the teacher grinned himself. "I'm just getting warmed up!" With a sweeping motion of his hand, the floor began to rupture.

Baxtion stumbled and cursed himself for a split second, then saw the crimson-edged weapon close in. He rolled to the side just as it fractured the spot where his head was. "Damn. That was too close." He muttered as he got up. He looked around but found something wrong? "Hmm?"

"What is it?" Solrac asked.

".. Where's Lexaeus?" Baxtion asked. "He was right here a sec-" Before he could say another word, a jagged black and white .blur appeared in front of him Taken by surprise, Baxtion tried to counteract with push, but Lexaeus threw a punch that sent Baxtion to the ground.

Lexaeus stood there, chuckling to himself. He watched as Baxtion struggled to get up, the blow it seemed, hit him hard. Now he walked over to the fallen student, with his black blade first.

Solrac cursed himself and his wounds. At this point he didn't care if they bugged him, he had to do something.

Baxtion, tried using his war hammer to help himself up, but halfway through, the curved edge of Lexaeus' weapon hovered inches from his eyes. "You did well, boy." the giant began, "but now it's over." the great weapon was no raised for the final blow. Baxtion stood there, paralyzed in pain and fear, was this the end?

"NO!" came a scream, then a tackle. Lexaeus' weapon came down again, but broke out chunks of stone.

When the dust settled, Baxtion was on the floor, and so was Solrac.

"So you **did** have some fight left in you after all." Lexaeus exclaimed. "I thought as much.".

Solrac groaned as he tried to get up, all he could muster was getting up to one knee, but he held his wooden sword in defiance." I'm ... not gonna let you kill him. Not Baxtion... not unless you want to do me first."

Now the instructor was silent.

"Well?" Solrac thundered. "Come on!"

Lexaeus stomped forward, the end was now, but as he looked down on his prey, a small grin emerged on his stern face. "Well done."

"Huh?" Baxtion asked. "What do you mean, 'well done?' you were going to kill us!"

Lexaeus said nothing as he helped his weary students to their feet. "I never said I was, did I"

"Then... the punishment, ... why ?" Solrac Asked. "I thought I was going to -.." His head suddenly got whacked. "-OW! Geez, master, I'm already in enough pain!"

Before Lexaeus could rebuke, a faint sound droned the still air. It was someone clapping.

"This is too good, even for tv!" A voice called out from the battlements

"Who's there?" Baxtion shouted, no answer came. "..Show yourself!"

Two more jagged portals manifested on the spot two more cloaked forms emerged from them. The first one was taller and skinnier than his companion, who merely stood with his arms folded.

"Aren't we the impatient one?" The tall one asked. "Looks like you found yourself some new stress relievers, eh big guy?"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What do you two want?"

"We were just watching the entertainment." The shorter one answered. "Gotta admit, it was good until the ending." He then turned his hooded face to Solrac and Baxtion. "You guys look like a breeze could push you over."

Stung by the comment, Solrac held his wooden sword out, tip first. "Want to make something of it?"

"Heh. You can barely stand right now, let alone fight."

That was the last straw. As if getting beaten wasn't bad enough, this jerks' taunts now had Solrac's blood boiling As he begun his advance, Baxtion put up a barrier between the two.

"That's enough. Solrac." Baxtion said. "He's not worth it."

Reluctantly, Solrac lowered his weapon. One day though, he would have to repay that insult. For now all he could do was cool his head.

"Is that all, then?" Lexaeus asked the two.

"No. We just came to tell you a little message: You're all going to the lab. The Superior's requested it."

Baxtion felt a surge of surprise running through him, and as he he could tell, so was Solrac, wide-eyed as he was ."The Superior? He's here?"

Please leave a review on the way out...


	6. The Fool and the Hunter

Author's note: Well, it's been a while since I written anything, so now I think it time to add more to this story... and odd as it may appear, Lexaeus' weapon has been categorized as a tomahawk.. though in my opinion, he wields it more more like a sword. so If I get around to it, I make those changes accordingly. Other than that, for those who have read this story in the past, my sincere apologies for taking so long to update. Please be so kind as to leave a review on the way out, if you please

Disclaimer: Solrac, Baxtion, Drasil and the elders are my characters. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters

Kingdom Hearts: Lost in the Dark

Chapter 6: The Fool and the Hunter

"That's right." the messenger said. Everyone's gathering in the foyer to meet him.

"Very well." Lexaeus grunted as he put away his tomahawk. "Go and tell him that we won't be long."

Both the strangers vanished to do their deed. Lexaeus turned to his charges. "Come."

Baxtion was quick to follow his master's call, but when they reached the doorway, he caught a glimpse of Solrac. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

"..Easy for you to say..." came a weary answer. Solrac was hobbling forward, using his wooden sword like a cane.

"You okay?"

"...Of course, not." Solrac returned a lopsided grin. "That exercise was killer..."

Baxtion was about to ask Lexaeus a question, but a scrutinizing glare told him his answer, and the trickster rushed over to Solrac.

"You must have been hit in the head, if you're smiling after that." Baxtion said as he threw Solrac's right arm over his shoulder.

"You may dispense with the chatter." Lexaeus sighed. "We must go to see the Superior immediately."

As they headed down the levels of the castle, Solrac felt only two things; interested yet somehow afraid.

"You nervous?" Baxtion asked.

"Somewhat." Solrac groaned softly. "Who's this 'Superior'...?"

Vexen looked pleased with himself as he worked in his lab. Taking his encounter with Namine to account, he scribbled feverishly on a large chalkboard. "...Now then." He thought aloud.

Drasil watched as the apprentice launched into a one-man lecture that usually comes when determine a discipline of magic for someone to study. If nothing else, Vexen had the makings of a good scholar, for it was at times like this when the dismal man had a passion. He could go on and on for days... and sometimes, he does. For all his years instructing magic, Drasil tried hard to keep his old eyes from drooping shut whenever Vexen launched into one of his theories.

"... so by running various tests concerning a variety of factors surrounding the student in question in conjunction with different kinds of properties, we are able to determine..."

Namine tried hard to keep up with what Vexen was saying. Now it was at a point where his clear and precise writing had turned into chicken scratch.

Satisfied with his explanation, Vexen turned to his not-so captive audience with a smile "Any questions?"

"...Still can't keep your audience's attention, can you, Vexen?" A voice that was hallow yet strong asked.

"Hm? Oh !" Vexen bowed low. "It's been far too long."

Namine felt a chill as she turned and saw who broke the silence. The stranger was not unlike the other members, dressed in a dark coat, with his hood obscuring his face. This man emitted a cold aura.

"It has been a while, my lord." Drasil bowed slightly. "How do you fare?"

"No different than the last time, but, I suppose it's not all bad."

"I believe the saying is that no news is good news, save for little Namine here."

the Superior turned his hood towards the girl. "Indeed. Something that bears looking into."

Namine began to feel like something heavy dropped into her stomach, the way he just stared at her, she didn't like it at all.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to dissect you." he said bluntly. Even with his eyes shrouded in darkness, he can tell what the girl was thinking.

"What? Are you serious?" Solrac asked. "This guy, he's the leader of the Organization? no."

"Yes." Baxtion said. "He's the head hauncho, really. If what I've heard is right, he's the man who began the research we're undertaking concerning the Heart."

"But then, what about the elders?"

"It gets a little complicated. In the beginning, there weren't a lot people in the Organization, but over time, the ranks swelled, Drasil and the elders joined some time after. The superior entrusted them with watching the order when he's away."

_Sounds like he's quite a guy. _Solrac pondered; this man, from what he could gather, may be able to answer a few questions that puzzled him. "So what's he like?"

"... Only a select few know." Baxtion shrugged. " From what I've heard on the gossip chain,he keeps to himself and his research keeps him busy."

At this point, the party were just outside the laboratory when Lexaeus ordered a halt. " Even though company is few and far between," he began as he dug through his pockets "we can't you look like something the cat dragged in." He produced two bottles and tossed one to Solrac and Baxtion.

Solrac looked at the strange liquid in the bottle.

"It's a potion." Baxtion told him. "It'll heal your injuries."

Quaffing the contents, Solrac felt an immediate result, the potion flowed through his body and he felt renewed; he pulled back a sleeve and saw that the bruises inflicted earlier were gone. He still felt a little tired, though.

Lexaeus reached for the doors when he turned to his charges. "Go fetch Zexion and Marluxia, the Superior will want to see them both."

Solrac had barely opened his mouth when the doors slammed shut in front of him. "...Now what?" He groaned aloud. "Those two are impossible to find when you need them!"

Baxtion paced around as he began to think. "You're right about one thing. This castle's so big you can lose anyone easy." After a minute or two, he stopped, with a grin. "But there's one thing I _do _about those two. They don't get around too much.

Solrac felt a grin coming on, the kind that came when putting the final touches on an elaborate prank."So we split up?"

" I'll go to the upper keep and find Marluxia, you go to the lower libraries and look for Zexion."

As the two wards went off, they were unaware of someone watching from above. The stranger was looking down as they left, or looking up from where he stood; the ceiling. _Well now, you don't see many kids this organized . T_he cowled figure dropped from the ceiling and landed with unusual grace. "Ugh, it's too hot for these stupid hoods." He grumbled as he threw it back. His face was thin and narrow, An eye patch covered his right eye, whereas a jagged scar ran under his left. The oddest features were his pointed ears, yellow eyes, and his hairstyle: dark brown hair and gray highlights done in a ponytail, all this gave off the subtle appearance of a demon. He stood in thought for a while before something came to him. "The meeting's gonna start late anyway, might as well have some fun with them." Having said that, he vanished to carry out whatever plan he suddenly concocted.

"'Scuse me, pardon me a sec... Sorry about that!..." were among the many things Solrac called out as he weaved and darted through the throngs of people on route to the lower levels. Most everyone was either cleaning or moving things in lieu of the arrival of their leader. There were two libraries in the castle: one on the 9th floor and one in the 2nd basement.

Baxtion was having an easier time in his search. The upper floors were empty tonight , so the ward had no trouble en route to the castle keep on the highest floor. It was upon the twelfth floor that Baxtion stood still. He had an odd feeling for the past few minutes. He took a few steps forward then stopped. Nothing at first, he ran at a quick pace for a few seconds, then stopped again, listening carefully.. it was faint, but the distant sound of thumping on the floor told the black haired youth one thing: someone was following him.Feeling a sly grin on his face, Baxtion walked nonchalantly down the hall, until he was coming towards a fork.

Baxtion quietly conjured up two little blocks, roughly the size of human feet. He set them moving towards the left corridor, walking to the stairwells. Baxtion slunk down the right passage keeping quietly as possible. Once he was a good distance away, he paused and put his ear against the floor. He heard footsteps approaching, then stopping at where he assumed was the same fork he passed. Hearing the footsteps fade in the distance, Baxtion smiled; his pursuer had taken the bait. He then got up and walked towards further down his path.

Towards a large hallway flanked with many suits of armor. Stopping at a one such suit, standing guard with a spear and shield. Baxtion reached behind the shield and found what he was looking for: a switch. Having flipped it over, a section of wall next to the armor sunk in and swung open. Besides all the pranks he pulled with Solrac, Baxtion's pride and joy were the secret passages he found over the years: they were great for quick access to different parts of the castle, especially if the occasion was a last minute escape from vengeful prank victims. But for the moment, it would save some time on his way to the Keep.

...

Solrac was out of breath by the time he reached the entrance to the library, but he wasn't alone- sitting in front of the doorway appeared to be a squatter- no,a member.

The stranger muttered to himself while adjusting a large blue stringed instrument called a sitar, the top was adorned with three points, almost like a warlike cross. Once he was satisfied with the strings, his hooded eyes turned towards the sounds of tired breathing. "Hey there."

"Hm?" Solrac blinked, he took one glance at the sitar, than at the one holding it. "Um..."

"Not much for words, are you?" the stranger rose from his spot. "I guess I'd feel the same after running a sprint like yours."

"Oh, sorry- I'm just in a hurry." Solrac fumbled. "Gotta find Lord Zexion for the meeting."

"_'Lord'_ Zexion?" The stranger echoed, then he began to laugh. "Is that what they're calling him these days?" Solrac was finding himself even more confounded by this strange member- his unusual friendly demeanor, the sitar, and the fact that he was talking about one of the heads of Castle Oblivion like it was a joke- definitely not someone who lived at this castle. "I heard he was a little important, I didn't expect this.. Hey, don't look so serious, you're giving me a headache."

"... Okay, let's stop for a second." Solrac put his hands in an almost surrender gesture. "Just who are you?

The stranger threw back his hood. His hair was that of a light blond, done almost like a mullet- saver for the fact that his hair was slicked up and his sides were trimmed short. His eyes were of aquamarine, and looked a bit simple. "Name's Demyx."

"...Solrac."

...

It was on the highest floor of the castle when the silence was disturbed by the sound of grinding stone. A portion of the walls opened up, creating a makeshift door. It was out of this crevice that Baxtion stepped out. _Good. _He thought to himself. _The coast is clear. _ Stepping into hallway, the secret door way closed up again. It was only a short stroll later that the boy came to where he needed to go: a large door embellished with a white rose. He regarded it with mixed disdain ".. I don't even wanna know what's with this guy and roses." He reached over a bare area and closed up his hand to knock.

"-You're a slippery one."

Baxtion felt his nerves jump in that instant, he whirled around, there was no one there to address him.

"For a kid, I mean." the voice called out again. "Setting up that bogus trail threw me of a while before I figured out where you were going."

"Big talk coming from a wannabe movie announcer." came the trickster's answer on the sly. "Tell me, did you take lessons on how to be so blatantly obvious?"

"Ooh, looks like you have a little wit to go with that mouth." The voice retorted.

"Why don't you come out and say that?" Baxtion grinned slightly. "Or are you so ugly you can't show your face in public?"

Instead of another spar of words, the round shape of a black portal cut into the hallway. Out stepped a man dressed in the all-too-familiar attire of the Organization. This one, Baxtion thought was different- between the eye patch, yellow eye, jagged scar and pointed ears, he'd swear he was looking a a half-demon. Whatever the case, this 'demon' was looking at him with a grin of pointed teeth. "Careful what you wish for, boy.." From out of nowhere, the stranger produced what looked to be a bowgun. Dark violet with a silver finish, crowned with spikes on the sides and the bayonet-like blade under the launcher, a few clips under the handle. He cocked the weapon and pointed it right at smart aleck "..you just might get it!" and squeezed the trigger...

...

The library doors opened with a loud groaning creek. "... Hello?" Demyx poked his head into the darkened gloom. "Anyone home?" There came no answer. "I think you might have the wrong place."

"Oh, don't worry," Solrac walked into the chamber. "He's here."

Demyx looked into the darkness, scratching the back of his head. "You sure? This place doesn't look all that inviting."

For a reply, there was a scraping sound, followed by light, provided by Solrac with a candle in his hand . "Zexion's next in line for the elders, at least, that's what Drasil told me. If one needs to study, what better place than this?"

Demyx could only fumble a word before Solrac began towards the gloom again. "Hey, Wait up!" He called out, dragging the sitar behind him.

The libraries of Castle Oblivion held treasure troves of knowledge in the innumerable tomes and books on the shelves. Only a small amount were contributed by the Organization when they decided to use the castle as their new headquarters. Even afterwards, not many people used them as nothing more than a large storage house. This wasn't the case with one in particular. To Zexion one of the co-rulers of the castle, this library was a sanctuary. On most days he preferred sitting in a comfy chair by the fireplace to the meetings and research. This attitude however, made him relatively distant to the other members. While he wasn't all that social, many of the members considered him more approachable than the, lord of the castle, Marluxia.

The only thing that kept him company in the darkened library was the cracking wood in the fireplace hearth and a cup of coffee. He paused to take a slow drought of his cup when his eyes shift from the words on paper to his right. "Come out of the shadows, you two."

"...How'd you know it was us?" Demyx called out

"Demyx, it would take a lot of effort not to hear you come by."

"Pardon the intrusion." Solrac bowed. "Milord Zexion, we've been looking for you."Zexion couldn't help grinning. Though his rank was equal to Marluxia, he didn't care too much for pomp and circumstance."How often must I tell you? There's no need for formalities... Solrac, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir- I mean... you see, I've come under bidding of my master.."

"And what business would that be?"

"You're to come to the laboratory at once." Solrac began to feel himself relax a little. "By order of the Superior." Zexion's eyebrow raised slightly, then he rose from his chair. "All right." Instead of heading towards the exit, he walked towards an open space. A slight tear heralded the conjuring of a black portal. "Shall we go?" He calmly asked.

"Aw man." Demyx shrugged. "Just when things were getting interesting." He walked into the portal and vanished. Solrac regarded the portal, a black round tear that pulsed as if it would suck in anything unfortunate enough to touch it, the white bolts of jagged energy quietly danced around the anomaly. It was strange, but frightening at the same time."Something on your mind?" Zexion asked.

"Not really. It's just these... things. What is this portal, exactly?"

Zexion crossed his arms in thought before elaborating"...Let me put it this way: You've seen us vanish into thing air at times, have you not?"

"Yes."

"This portal works just like it, only on a more advance scale. You've only started to learn swordsmanship, yes?" Solrac nodded. "Once you've become proficient in combat, you will be instructed in magic such as this. But let's get a move on- the others are expecting us."

...

Baxtion was in for a mess of things. The strange gunman had him running around with his bowgun as motivation.

"Not so funny now, are you?" He fired a number of bolts, they shot forth like little energy beams.

But disadvantaged as he was at far range, Baxtion was not idle with his magic, using a barrier in one hand like a shield he started to move in close. "Didn't anyone tell you hunting season's over?" He brought out his hammer and made to strike, but his older, one-eyed adversary vanished and reappeared a good distance behind him.

"Not from where I'm standing, but you're smart, I'll give you that."

"So what do I call you? Elmer? Trigger-happy?"

The gunman smirked. "Xigbar will do." Then he returned to firing again. Baxtion deflected the barrage, watching the ammo bank off towards the ceiling.

_Man, this old guy's a pain._ The trickster thought. _..! Wait a minute; that gives me an idea.. _Baxtion charged again, force shield in front,

"The same thing again, huh?" Xigbar remarked, he saw Baxtion begin to swing, then he vanished.

Instead of swinging at the black mist, Baxtion whirled around and threw his hammer right behind his line of sight _Gotcha!_

Xigbar's eye widened as the wooden hammerhead filled his vision before the collision. Stars exploded in his head as he reared form the pain. "Ow!... You... you were waiting for that, weren't you?!" His face was reddened from the impact, but his nose was throbbing. "That hurt.."

"Should have thought of that before shooting your guns at me?" Baxtion grinned.

"Xigbar did not like being one-uped one bit. "You got lucky that's all."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that... Rudolph."

Now Xigbar felt a few veins in his head pulse after the insult to injury. "Oh, that does it- I'm going to-"

At that instant, the doors flew open. An irritated Marluxia stood in the threshold looking very much annoyed. "Just what is this racket about?"

Baxtion was quick to answer. "It was this stranger." He pointed towards Xigbar. "I was coming to see you when he ambushed me and started shooting like crazy."

"Hey, don't try putting all the blame on me." Xigbar growled. "You're the one who started talking trash."

Before another word was uttered, Marluxia stood between the two brandishing his own weapon; A large scythe fashioned after a rose from the green curved shaft to the sakura-colored blade, save for a white pointed crosspiece joining the two pieces as one. "I don't care who started it, but if you want to, I'll finish it for you."

Baxtion put his hammer away while Xigbar did likewise, it was fair to say that neither of them wanted to avoid going toe to toe with an angry man wielding such a wicked weapon.

"Good.." Marluxia grinned. "Now why are you here?" He turned to Baxtion.

"You've been summoned to a meeting, my lord." Baxtion answered.

"Tell them I'm not interested." Marluxia turned back towards his chamber.

"I'm afraid that's not possible- the Superior's requested it."

Marluxia stopped in his tracks, mildly exasperated. "... So be it." He vanished right on the spot, leaving the two alone in the hall.

"Well, guess the party's over." Xigbar sighed. "It's been fun, kiddo."

"Now wait just a-" Baxtion tried to get another word in, but Xigbar had already vanished into thin air "... I really need to learn how they do that." He muttered to himself as he pushed a white section of the wall in, opening the secret passage he came from earlier. With the pieces now in place, he thought, it was only a matter of time before everyone in the order learned what it was that brought the leader of Organization to this lonely castle in the middle of nowhere...


End file.
